08 April 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-08 ;Comments *Peel plays two tracks in a row from the Great Leap Forward's latest 12" single. *Peel plays two tracks from Culture's The Peel Sessions EP. *Peel plays a track from the Depraved covering the Isley Brothers' Shout. *Peel plays a track from the Turbines covering Del Hawkins' Little Pig. Sessions *Darling Buds #1 Recorded: 1987-03-29. *Dynamic Three #1 Recorded: 1987-02-17. First Broadcast: 04 March 1987 Tracklisting *Public Enemy: You're Gonna Get Yours (LP - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (7") Polydor *Darling Buds: I Couldn't Remember (session) *Culture: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Walking Seeds: Marc Chapman (12" - Marc Chapman / Blathering-Out) Moral Burro :(JP: 'These are the Smiths. I was gonna actually play the a-side of the single, Sheila Take A Bow, but I thought I put on the b-side again, so I can hear Morrissey sing I lost my bag in Newport Pagnell, the high point of the record') *Smiths: Is It Really So Strange? (12" - Sheila Take A Bow) Rough Trade *Dynamic Three: Ten M.C.'s (session) *Guernica: Orange And Red (12") Idol *Santos: Work The Box (v/a 2xLP - The House Sound Of Chicago - Vol. II - Chicago Trax) London *Darling Buds: It's All Up To You (session) *A Neon Rome: The Magical Summer Of '85 (LP - New Heroin) New Rose *Great Leap Forward: Let's Jive While We're Still Alive (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *Great Leap Forward: My Grandfather's Cluck (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *Hal Paige & His Whalers: Guitar Shuffle (v/a LP - Harlem Hit Parade (Old Town Blues Volume 2)) Ace *Depraved: Shout (LP - Stupidity Maketh The Man) Children Of The Revolution *Dynamic Three: Beat Like This (session) *Butthole Surfers: U.S.S.A. (LP - Locust Abortion Technician) Blast First *Duane & Co.: J.B. Piano Traxx (v/a 2xLP - The House Sound Of Chicago - Vol. II - Chicago Trax) London *Darling Buds: Mary's Got To Go (session) *Triffids: Kathy Knows (LP - In The Pines) Hot *Treebound Story: My Life's Example (7") Fon :(Stereo Sequence trailer by Johnnie Walker) *Slayer: Jesus Saves (LP - Reign In Blood) Def Jam :(JP: 'Oh this is what we must have, more provoking bad taste, this is Slayer and Jesus Saves and it comes from the LP, Reign In Blood, from Def Jam') *Culture: Two Sevens Clash (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *A Riot Of Colour: Country (12" - A Riot Of Colour) Dreamworld *Dynamic Three: Illing (session) *Turbines: Little Pig (LP - Magic Fingers And Hourly Rates) New Rose *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinetsa (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Darling Buds: The Other Night (session) *Hollywood: Funk Me, Jack Me (12") Play House *Happy Mondays: Tart Tart (12") Factory File ;Name * 020A-B1727XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 020A-B1727XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length * 0:59:10 * 0:58:48 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1727/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library